Heirs to the Throne
by jlf13766
Summary: Twelve years after the formation of the Galactic Empire, Vader discovers that his child didn't die like he believed. Visions and an Imperial Agent lead him to the truth when he goes to Tatooine and discovers his son, Luke Skywalker. He claims his son as such, and brings his son to live with him on Imperial Center. This is a Dark Luke, Father/Son story, and Vader is suit-less.
1. Chapter 1

**Note:** I rewrote this story and changed the title from _'The Lost Son_ ' to ' _Heirs to the Throne_ '. Looking back at it, I realized that I wasn't completely satisfied with it and wanted to change some things and I had more ideas that I decided to merge together instead of having two separate stories. I deleted _'The Lost Son'_ and published this new story. I hope you'll enjoy it!

 **Summary:** Luke Skywalker raised on Tatooine, hidden from his father who believes him to be deceased is found when he is just twelve years old. Lord Darth Vader claimed his son as such bringing his son to live with him in Imperial Center. This AU follows the lives of the young Imperial Prince as he learns the ropes of his new life; while his father adjusts to fatherhood and continues his work as the Second-in-Command of the Galactic Empire, Supreme Commander of the Imperial Armed Forces and the Heir to the Imperial Throne. It also follows the life of the Emperor and the various aspects and challenges of living in the upper echelon of the Galactic Empire, like the galactic and palace politics of the Imperial Court.

Vader is suit-less here and this is a Dark Luke story. Luke will be a Sith, like his father before him and the galaxy will be altered forever.

 **Rating:** This is Rated T.

 **Disclaimer:** I'm not George Lucas nor Disney, so I obviously don't own Star Wars, _unfortunately_. The characters and everything else belong to them. The only thing I claim the rights too are my original characters and my alternate universe, in a galaxy far far away...

 **Story Updated 08/13/2017:** I updated this chapter just to clean it up a bit and changed some very minor things. Nothing that'll impact the story, but mistakes I made that I just found and corrected. Just note that chapter 2 is being written and will be posted soon!

 **Heirs to the Throne: Chapter 1**

* * *

 **Imperial I-class Star Destroyer _Devastator_** **, Flagship of Lord Darth Vader  
** **In Orbit over Kamino**

"My Lord," Lord Darth Vader tilted his head slightly hearing the captain of the _Devastator_ address him, he remained standing on the observation deck of the command bridge, his black gloved hands clasped behind his back looking out the floor to ceiling viewport at the growing gray and blue water world below. "We're receiving an encrypted transmission using one of your personal communication codes."

He nodded, knowing that only his Agents use his personal communication codes and turned away from the viewport walking past the captain, across the bridge connecting the observation deck to the command deck and entered his office just off the side of the command deck. His office was pretty spartan with only the bare essentials being the desk with a holoprojector, holo-transmitter, HoloNet terminal, holocomm, one of his highly encrypted comlinks, datapads strewn about and chairs for him and whomever he is meeting with in private.

Taking a seat behind his cold durasteel desk, he input his security code into the holo-transmitter and answered the incoming transmission. His Agent appeared as a small blue hologram hovering above his desk.

"Report," he demanded, coldly.

"My Lord," the Agent replied, cloaked in darkness concealing his or her identity. Vader knew exactly who it was based on the specific code they used, but for safety and security purposes, the Agent wore a hood covering their face and voice distorter disguising their voice from any fool who may be stupid enough to try and intercept his messages, like he wouldn't know about it. "I have followed up on your inquiry and it led me to a moisture farm in the Great Chott salt flat region of Anchorhead on the planet Tatooine."

Vader suddenly had a very bad feeling about this, the pieces of the puzzle starting to fall in place with just that small tidbit of information. It was a boy, not much bigger than a little boy he scarcely remembers from long ago on that very same planet. He was light skinned but tan, had sky blue eyes and sandy blond hair much like his own and the boy called out for him, calling him _father_. At first, he thought the boy was himself because of their freakish similarity in appearance but he knew it wasn't because of the clothes the boy wore were those of farmers, not of slaves and the fact that he wasn't at the slave hovel that he lived at. The second thing he thought was that it was just his mind playing tricks on him with what his life could've been like, had his child survived. But, when he thought more about it, and ran all of the the scenarios through his head, his first thought was dismissed, as was his second. If it was him, why would he call himself father? He wouldn't, and if it was just a dream then why would he be plagued by it _all_ the time? He wouldn't, which meant that the only other viable scenario was that this boy, _is_ his son.

That, however, also doesn't make any sense to him. He only ever slept with one woman, that _woman_ being the one he killed on Mustafar. The one that was carrying his child who died _before_ giving birth.

Even as he kept telling himself that though, he knew it wasn't true and he was just being too stubborn to see what the Force has been trying to tell him a lot, as of late.

It was trying to tell him that he and the boy are father and son. That would explain why every time he was sleeping, he would dream about the boy, he would see him as if he was really there and sometimes even have conversations with him but the boy could never hear him, or at least would never answer any of his questions. Over time these dreams began happening during the day, he'd just blink and see the boy in that split second. It drove him crazy and as time passed, it only became worse. The more stubborn he became, the more _blind_ he became, the more the Force would drive its message down his throat until he started to choke on it.

This boy _is_ his son, that was the message the Force wanted him to see, and to accept. It also explains why in some of the dreams he would see his mother in them, she would be in _his_ arms like she was when she... and tell him to visit her. That she needed to tell him something important, she was acting as a conduit to get him there to reunite him with his son. Sometimes, he'd even see Padmé and it broke his heart each and every time.

He sighed, pushing _those_ memories out of his head.

Is the boy _calling_ for him? Or is it the Force that is trying to bring them together, or both? After they've been separated for just over twelve years with him not even _knowing_ the boy existed, is it possible that the Force wants them to be _together_? He shook his head, unsure of the answer. It was _his_ fault that they'd been separated in the first place, it was _his_ fault that Padmé was dead and _his_ son, almost dead alongside her.

That would only bring up even more questions. Assuming this boy _is_ his son (he's not totally sold on that, not just _yet_ ), then what happened to Padmé? How did she die? Did she die like he foresaw? Did she die in childbirth with Obi- _him_ there at her side? Or of some other cause? He knew for sure that she was dead, he was at her funeral and saw her body. She still appeared to be pregnant and he had no reason to doubt that... at the time.

He definitely wasn't thinking clearly at the time.

No, he was furious. Furious at _her_ for betraying him and furious at O- _him_ for turning his wife against _him_ and flying off with Padmé leaving him hanging on to that bridge for dear life on Mustafar.

Why wouldn't _he_ believe it?

His mind was clouded though with grief and sadness for the death of his wife and unborn child, guilt for being the one responsible for it and then anger and hatred for the man who took everything from him. That man being his former _Master_ , Obi-Wan Kenobi. He got her to betray him, to get her to bring him with her to kill him and for that, she paid the price for her betrayal but then so did he... neither of them won in the end.

Yet, it was _Kenobi_ who got away with his wife and child when he had no claim to _either_ of them. She was _his_ wife, their child was _their_ child, _not_ his, but he could never mind his own kriffing business and leave well alone.

"My Lord?"

Vader came out of his thoughts as the Agent spoke, pushing them aside for later analysis. "What do you know of this... _farm_?" He asked, knowing already that this farm is the one he is thinking of but he still wanted to hear confirmation. If this was the farm then it also explains the boy wearing the farmer white clothes that he keeps seeing in his dreams. He also wonders if _Kenobi_ is still lurking around. He wouldn't put it past him, _he_ of all people would know how powerful any child of his would be and he wouldn't want him to be reunited with his child knowing that he'd train him in the ways of the Sith, as is _his_ birthright.

Just like it was his, he just didn't know it at the time.

"During my investigation, I have determined the farmers to be Owen and Beru Lars." The Agent said confirming his suspicions. "Owen and Beru married just over thirteen years ago, the farm belonged to his father who passed away just before they got married leaving the farm to the son. Living with them is a boy named Luke _Skywalker_ , the boy is said to be his nephew. Yet, the uncle has no siblings and the boy isn't the son of the wife's siblings either. I dug further and it turns out that his father _was_ married to a woman who-"

Vader stopped the Agent, raising a hand to silence her. He knew what happened and didn't need anyone to remind him of the first major failure that _Anakin_ made in his lifetime, _or_ second if you count agreeing to become a Jedi in the first place. "I am aware of who they are and I am aware of what happened," he said, matter-of-factly. "You have done well, but your services are no longer required. I have sent your payment to your usual account, you'd be wise to forget what you've learned during this investigation _if_ you want to continue breathing."

Vader slapped the holo-transmitter ending the transmission and sat back in his chair after confirming the payment was sent to his Agent.

 _Luke_ , he thought to himself in disbelief as he sat back in his chair. _I have a son named Luke_.

It didn't seem real, yet it was the name that Padmé wanted to name their son, if it was a boy. Anakin was so sure that their child would be a girl and her name would be Leia, but it seems that her motherly intuition won out again. She was right, Anakin wrong.

It seemed he was wrong quite often, not that it was his fault. He was just lost and when he came to realize his true strength and his true purpose, he shed his identity and overcame the weakness that the Jedi instilled in him by becoming the Sith Lord Darth Vader. He just wished he'd done it sooner, perhaps then he would've been able to save Shmi and his wife. Yet, Anakin put his trust in the wrong people and paid for his stupidity, paid for his _weakness_. If he just left to check on his mother, he could've saved her but he was too afraid of the nightmare being true that he didn't want it to be and therefore hoped what _Obi-Wan_ said was right, that it was just a dream and would pass in time.

But, it wasn't and it didn't.

Closing his eyes, he submerged himself in darkness remembering the moment that Shmi died in Anakin's arms. Letting that all too familiar ice cold fury overtake him, becoming one with the dark side, he focused on his son and searched the Force for anything about him. He would try to reach his son's mind, but that would be risky and if _he_ was near Luke then he may abduct his son again and he'd back to square one. He already touched his mind once, not knowing that it was his son's mind, so he knew what to look for but he wouldn't dare make that mistake again, not now. Instead he sank deep into meditation pleading with the Force to show him something and-

 _There_.

It's definitely not his son's mind he's touching but it was something. Was it a memory, or something that the Force wanted him to see? He wasn't sure, but he pushed his thoughts to the side as he watched the vision unfold before him.

 _Luke sat in what appeared to be his rundown bedroom on what must be his bed, it was no bigger than Luke and looked extremely uncomfortable. In his small hand was a model of some kind of flying vehicle, he didn't recognize the model at first, but knew it wasn't a starship, though it does resemble a Lambda-class shuttle quite remarkably. He also knew it wasn't an airspeeder, at least not the kind he normally sees but this is Tatooine and they aren't exactly known for their normalcy. It was white and red with a tri-wing design configuration, two wings out to either side in a downward diagonal angle and a third on the top going straight up, just like his shuttle._

 _It made him happy to see his son holding a model of that obvious flying machine, his son must love flying. That doesn't surprise him, not one bit. He couldn't help but feel a little pride in his son, it may be a stupid emotion to feel at the moment but at least it's something they share in common besides their physical appearance. Luke was there with his hand on it still, then he jumped up off of the bed and started to run around, exiting his room and making a 'vrrrrr' sound pretending that he was flying. He smiled, his son was definitely something._

 _He couldn't have been older than eight years old here, his hair was the same sandy blond but longer than his other visions of him, with his hair being so long that it was almost touching his shoulders. His hair flew side to side as he turned while running, he-_

The door chime pulled him from his meditation and he opened his eyes. Using the Force, the door slid open to reveal the captain of the _Devastator_ standing there in parade rest, hands clasped behind his back and standing up straight. He was wearing his gray-green Imperial Officer uniform that Grand Moff Tarkin designed shortly after the formation of the Empire, it was as unremarkable as the man himself. Tarkin was smart and one of the few men that he actually respects in the Empire but he is a pretty dull man, anyone could tell that just by looking at the uniform he designed or by looking at the man himself.

"Yes?" He asked, annoyed at being interrupted while in the middle of a vision about his long-lost son.

"My Lord," the captain replied. "We have established orbit around Kamino and your shuttle is prepped and ready to go."

 _Tell me something I don't know_ , Vader thought to himself remembering the reason why the position of captain was open on this ship in the first place. It was because he arrived on a planet that needed to be put back in its place and his shuttle wasn't yet ready, he had to set an example to the crew of what happens when they fail him and set an example he did, over the _late_ captain's dead body. "Good, the ship is yours Captain." He said, standing to his feet, he pushed his son out of his mind for the time being. He had work to do now, as soon as he finished up here, then he can go and meet his son for the first time. Just the thought of that made him sick to his stomach, he could go into battles and feel nothing but sadistic pleasure reveling in the pain of his enemies but the thought of facing his son for the very first time... it just didn't feel _right_.

His son should've been with him from the very beginning. He should've been at his side, learning his place in the Empire and learning to use the Force-

He stopped dead in his tracks at that thought, what if _Kenobi_ already started to train him? What if _Kenobi_ already brainwashed him, just like he did Padmé? What if Luke doesn't even _want_ to know him?

The same ice cold fury from earlier returned with a vengeance running through his veins making him feel like he was being frozen alive at the thought. He was _too_ weak before and failed to kill Kenobi but he won't fail when he meets him again. His son will stand at his side _willingly_ and _will_ become a Sith, like his father before him. It _isn't_ a choice, it's _his_ destiny, for if it wasn't, the Force wouldn't be bringing them together.

Pushing that out of his mind once again, he refocused on his current task. Kamino. He had to check on their progress on the newest batch of clones. After a treasonous plot on Kamino five years ago, he was required to check in on the water world from time to time to make his presence felt. Since the attempted plot, a garrison of his troops from the 501st have also been stationed there permanently and these men only answer to him, not the new governor that was appointed to oversee the planet. It is their mission to ensure that no plot comes to fruition again and he knows that his men will see to that.

Still, he's required to go as part of the deal he made with the Emperor. The Emperor wanted to disband the cloning facility all together and use human conscripted troops from the various worlds that make up the Empire, but Vader didn't like the idea of that and still doesn't. Conscripted troops aren't as great as the clones, they are forced to fight and leave their old lives behind, while the clones don't know any better since they were bred to serve the Empire. The clones are also taught all about warfare before they even learn to walk and talk, conscripts had a life of their own and are much more independent and much more likely to defect or abandon their posts. Both of which are punishable by death, especially if they defect to aid in one of the many cells that make up the Rebellion against the Empire or abandon their posts when in the middle of a battle, when their squads need them the most.

It was a standing order that was instituted in place himself as the Supreme Commander of the Imperial Armed Forces and one that is executed by anyone wearing an Imperial uniform that comes upon a deserter or traitor to the Imperial cause.

Just like when he killed the Emperor's Hand who attempted to manufacture his own clones to overthrow both him and the Emperor, it was a foolish attempt and he paid the price for his treachery. Vader smiled sadistically remembering the fun he had with him, that Hand learned what true _pain_ was during their time together. He took a whole month to teach him what happens when someone tries to kill him, especially when they use _others_ to try it. Had he tried it himself, he would've given the Hand an honorable death, but he didn't try it himself. So, instead he took his time torturing him, reveling in the pain he was causing the Hand, for the more pain the Hand suffered, the more power that ran through his veins.

He hadn't felt that alive in ages, it felt too damn good and he was only sorry that it had to end so soon but he had work to do and the Hand outlived his usefulness.

Pushing that beautiful memory from his mind, he rode down the turbolift to his private hangar bay in silence. Upon exiting the turbolift, his military aides and stormtrooper escort stood at attention. Vader strolled right by them and they fell in line behind him, like always. Boarding the Lambda-class shuttle, he took his seat and strapped himself in. The stormtroopers and his military aides did the same, then he signaled the pilot that he was ready for departure and he felt the shuttle begin to lift up and out of the hangar bay of his Star Destroyer.

* * *

 **Great Chott Salt Flat, Tatooine**

"What are you scared, Windy?" Luke asked teasing his friend, leaning back against his T-16 Skyhopper with a mocking grin on his face. Sure, he was well aware of why Windy didn't want to fly, they were both told not to by their parents and guardians but kids being kids, that didn't stop them from doing what they love.

And Luke above all, loves to fly.

"Luke, you know what'll happen if we get caught!" Windy refuted, not wanting to get in any more trouble than he was already in. "We almost _died_ last time, Luke! I don't have a death wish!"

Luke wasn't listening to his excuses, so he prodded him further. "So, you forfeit?" Luke asked suppressing a smirk, crossing his arms against his chest knowing that Windy would cave when challenged, he was never one to say no to a challenge. Not even if it was a completely stupid idea, like this.

Windy sighed, running his hand through his oily black hair. "I can't forfeit if I didn't start racing, yet!" Windy said in frustration, he knew there was no point in racing Luke anyways. Luke always wins, he didn't know how but it was like he could do stuff just by using his mind and hands. He found it odd but never told Luke, that didn't change how he felt about him. He was his best friend and the best pilot he knows, he never beat him in a race and knew that he never would. Then, he decided to tell him so, "you always win, anyway! I never won against you and I probably never will! It's like you know what'll happen before it happens! How can I win against that?"

"And you never will with _that_ kinda attitude!" Luke said adding salt to the already fresh open wound, knowing he was getting closer to making Windy cave in and race him, even if he didn't stand a chance. Just like he said, Windy will never beat him in a race. He is pretty great at flying, its in his blood, literally, like it was in his father's before him.

"Fine!" Windy said caving in, crossing his tanned arms across his chest to match Luke's, then he glared at him. "But I am _not_ betting against you, I lost enough credits and hologames because of it, thank you very much."

"Hey Luke! Windyyy!"

"Ah... great," Luke said sighing as he saw Deak running their way. The kid was a follower of the worst kind, always having to do _whatever_ they did and ruining their fun by ratting them out when they do something they're not supposed to do... which happened quite often. "Your number one fan," Luke said gesturing to Deak but Windy already saw him and was looking in his direction.

Windy sighed then turned to look at Luke, "let's race around beggar's canyon before he gets to us and ruins our day with his lecture on ' _flying is too dangerous_ ' and ' _you know you're not supposed to do that!_ '"

Luke smiled at Windy's pretty accurate imitation of Deak and nodded. Then, as if they were of the same mind, he and Windy ran to their Skyhopper's, hopped in the cockpit, started their engines and took off as fast as they could. Luke didn't even have his helmet on as he flew higher and higher into the air accelerating as he did so, while he was piloting with one hand, his other was on his helmet. He struggled to secure it on his head as the Skyhopper shook from wind blowing harshly against it, but was able to secure it, strapping it on his head. Then he decided to concentrate on flying and beating Windy, once again.

* * *

 **Tipoca City, Kamino**

The standard gray Imperial Lambda-class T-4a shuttle touched down on the landing platform on the rainy water world, the gangplank hissing as it opened and began to descend until it touched down on the durasteel landing platform of the Tipoca City Cloning Facility.

Walking down the durasteel gangplank, Lord Vader quickly made his way across the platform ignoring the puddles of water and the rain crashing down upon him. He entered the cloning facility, walking through the gray sliding doors with his military aides and stormtrooper escort following quickly in his wake.

He was greeted almost immediately by the new and relatively young governor that was recently placed in charge of Kamino. "Lord Vader, welcome back to Kamino." The governor said in greeting, dressed in the standard boring Imperial Officer uniform with six blue rank squares over three red and three yellow, he also had two code cylinders tucked into his double-breasted tunic. Vader couldn't remember his name, he also doesn't care much for it. If he did, he would've searched for it in the governor's memory, or in his own. However, it isn't like he's planning on staying here long, he has other things on his mind and Kamino is not one of them, neither is this insignificant governor.

"Are you on schedule?" Vader asked, dispensing of the pleasantries. He has no time for that and unlike politicians, he doesn't require ass-kissing or ego-strokes to actually do his job properly.

"Y-yes, Lord Vader." The governor wisely replied, radiating fear that Vader is all too familiar with feeling from people like this. People that know that one wrong move, that just one failure can cost them their insignificant lives at his hand. "The first batch of new clones will be complete with their training and growth acceleration within the next standard year."

Vader nodded in approval, but kept his expression neutral. "And these clones _aren't_ your evil weapon to try and kill the Emperor or myself?" He asked, seriously while continuing to walk paying the man no mind as he perused his weak and undefended mind.

"No! No, of course not Lord Vader!" The governor quickly replied, radiating more and more fear by the second. It pleased Vader to feel that and to hear the frantic tone in the governor's voice. It was enough to make him high on the Force but he brushed that to the side, after confirming his suspicions. This man doesn't have it in him to ever even think about climbing the ladder all the way to the Galactic Throne and if his father wasn't a Grand Moff, he wouldn't even be here but he is because its in his blood and expected of him.

"Good," Vader replied with a simple nod of his head. "But, just in case you even think about doing something stupid, remember that the troops garrisoned here are mine and answer only to _me_. The 501st Legion, _Vader's_ Fist, the best of the best and together, we killed all of the clones last time along with most of the Kaminoans who aided the enemy along with the enemy himself." He let that sink in, sensing the increasing fear radiating off the governor in waves. Knowing that he made his point across and that it was received loud and clear, he couldn't help but add a little intimidation into the mix. Unhooking his lightsaber from his belt, he quickly ignited his blade watching the crimson hue of the blade light up the surrounding white walls changing their color to a dark pink and the blade came to rest just centimeters from the governor's neck. "Just remember what I'm capable of and what I would do to ensure the safety and security of the Galactic Empire."

The young governor tried to speak, but his voice failed him. Satisfied that he accomplished his goal, he deactivated his lightsaber and hooked it back onto his belt. His thoughts were once again confirmed that this man doesn't have a single solid bone in his body, without his father he probably wouldn't have become a junior lieutenant in the Imperial Navy.

Pushing his thoughts of the man to the side, he gestured with his hand for the man to begin the tour.

* * *

 **Beggar's Canyon, Tatooine**

Luke and Windy flew away from where Deak was in a hurry, leaving nothing behind but the cloud of sand in their wake that was swept up from their breakneck take-off speeds. Both of them had their helmets secured on their heads and flew side by side, nearly touching each other's wings. Luke and Windy kept peering between the other and the path ahead, trying to figure out a way to get ahead of the other.

Luke, however, didn't need to look at him.

He could feel him and see the path ahead as if he already raced him and was watching this race in replay mode. He could see the curves, the rocks, where the danger was and how to avoid it. This wasn't his first time racing here, it was more like his hundredth and he knew it like the back of his hand but he had to watch Windy to make sure he didn't fly too close to him or try to cut in front of him to take the lead.

They also couldn't afford to crash like last time, they aren't even supposed to be flying their Skyhopper's and crashing them would definitely be noticeable. The idea was to race _without_ their parents and guardians finding out especially not after they got seriously injured last time when the sand people interfered in their race forcing both Luke and Windy to take evasive action causing them to crash into the side of the canyon.

They were missing for two days and were seriously injured and dehydrated only to be saved by that old wizard Ben Kenobi. He brought them both home after seeing to their injuries and dehydration. His Uncle Owen thanked him by chasing him off his property with the threat of being shot by a blaster shotgun, if he ever saw him again. That was only a month ago and they were forbidden to race again especially not in the canyon, but boys being boys, they decided to do it anyways.

Luke was enjoying himself immensely, this was where he truly belonged and disobeying his aunt and uncle wasn't even registering in his mind. In the air, flying, just makes him feel more _alive_ and helps to take his mind off how much he hates this place.

He never felt more at peace or free than when he was in the cockpit flying the Skyhopper, he may not be able to leave the planet in this but this was the next best thing until he was able to join the Imperial Naval Academy and become a pilot!

* * *

 **Tipoca City, Kamino**

Vader was bored out of his mind while being shown around the facility, it wasn't his first time here but a lot has changed since the last, yet he was still bored. He was presented with the latest updates on what they were working on. The Kaminoans do more than just clone, they are masters in biotechnology and masters at manufacturing military hardware mostly for the cloned stormtroopers they produce. The facilities are now mostly controlled by Imperial's, most of which are human including the governor since most of the Kaminoans were killed with the failed coup attempt. The Empire is a humanocentric government, the Emperor was never a big fan of aliens especially not in high ranking positions unless they're just that good but very few fit the criteria to make that list, Commodore Thrawn being one of them.

The governor was also scared of him the whole time, reeking of fear and Vader was seriously getting tired of it. Most bureaucrats were scared of him as were most people in general, he was used to that but most Imperial's knew how to hide their fear better. This guy obviously didn't though and he couldn't stand reading the open mind of this nobody with his thoughts shouting in his mind.

It took all of his willpower not to choke the life out of this nobody for being so weak minded. Yet, the only thing that prevented him from doing so was the fact that he didn't screw anything up- _yet_!-and because his father is a Grand Moff and he didn't want to create any new enemies just because of the feelings he was radiating. The real reason though, he knew but didn't want to admit, was because of what he just discovered before arriving here. He had his _own_ son and if someone ever harmed him... well, let's just say that what the Emperor's Hand suffered would be nothing compared to what he would do to them.

He found that thought ridiculous and chided himself for it immediately, he was already _allowing_ his son to cloud his judgement. Or maybe its just his fatherly duties? He really doesn't know but either way, it was unacceptable for him to not do his duty because he has a son of his own. Many in the Empire have children but they still do their duty, he won't be any different.

Or at least that was what he told himself. He just hopes its his anxieties about meeting his long-lost son for the first time that is clouding his judgement and not that annoying part of his past that refuses to die under the heel of his boot.

* * *

 **Starkiller Residence  
Anchorhead, Tatooine**

"Nice race, Luke!" Windy remarked sarcastically, rolling his eyes as they arrived at the Starkiller residence, not that far away from Luke's.

"Oh, don't be like _that_. You know you'll never win against me but practice makes perfect, maybe not against me but y'know against somebody like... _you_." Luke said teasing his friend once again and stopped as Windy's burly father stepped outside to meet them and he didn't look happy, he looked _furious_. His face was red, his eyes filled with fury and the way he approached, it was clear that he was beyond furious and that didn't bode well for them, he's known to be quite aggressive and dangerous.

"What have I told you?!" Windy's father bellowed demandingly to Windy and the boy knew he was in for it. "I said don't fly that damn thing and to definitely not race and what do you do?" he asked grabbing his son by the tunic with both hands.

"R-" Windy tried to speak but was pushed back slightly then punched in the face by his father, falling face down on the sandy ground, yelping as he did.

"YOU RACE!" He barked answering his own rhetorical question glaring down at his son. "Get your ass in the house before I hit you again."

Luke didn't say anything, he just turned and walked back to his his Skyhopper as fast as possible, when Windy's father caught up to him and threw him out of the Skyhopper just as he was about to sit down making him fall to the hot sandy ground. Windy's father stood casting a shadow over him making him look eery to Luke.

He snarled grabbing Luke by the tunic, pulling him up to his feet. Luke wasn't sure what was going to happen until he saw him wind his hand back and throw it forward connecting his fist with Luke's face letting him fall to the ground staining the brown sand with crimson blood, "I don't want to see you again, _Luke_!"

Luke fell back down to the ground face first and caught himself as he noticed blood dripping from his face at a semi-rapid pace, he felt his face to see where it was coming from and it was his nose, it felt broken to him. "What'd you do _that_ for?" He asked, demandingly not caring about the fact that the man may do it again.

"Because! He _was_ a good kid and actually _listened_ until he started to hang around _you_! I don't want to see you again and if I do, you'll only wish I was this gentle. Now get your ass home and _don't_ let me see you anywhere near my son again." He bellowed, spitting in Luke's face due to his close proximity, Luke complied holding his nose to stop the bleeding with his left hand, hopped back into the cockpit of his Skyhopper and flew home without another word or glance back.

* * *

 **Imperial I-class Star Destroyer _Devastator_** **, Flagship of Lord Darth Vader  
** **In Orbit over Kamino**

Hours later, his tour was finally complete and he retreated back to his shuttle after reminding the governor once again of the consequences of crossing him and stepping out of line. The governor got the message loud and clear, that much was clear due to the wet spot around the man's... groin. Vader dismissed him in disgust and is now sitting in his shuttle with his military aides and stormtrooper escort to return to the _Devastator_.

The shuttle landed and he disembarked the second the landing ramp touched down on the durasteel surface of his private hangar bay. He dismissed his staff and turned to face the captain who was waiting for him with the standard honor guard of stormtroopers that always awaited him whenever he arrived somewhere, on official business and more times than not, on private business as well.

"Welcome back, my Lord."

"Plot a course for Tatooine," Vader snapped, walking past the captain and the troopers standing at attention. He walked straight for the turbolift to return to his quarters. He had a lot to think about and some planning to do. His first step was obviously confirming that Luke, his son was _real_ and still at the Lars moisture farm. Second, was speaking to his son and him wanting to move to Coruscant to live with him and third, was bringing his son to live with him and explaining him to the Emperor.

Both of them believe that Padmé died with his child, and both were obviously mistaken. How was it possible that two of the most powerful Sith Lords in galactic history missed something like that? Surely, any child of his would undoubtedly be strong in the Force. He already sensed the aura surrounding his son, so full of light that he shone brighter than the twin suns of Tatooine but he also had a pinch of the dark side in him.

Where was that from?

If it was genetic, it would be him.

But, it isn't.

So, the question is why is there darkness in his son?

The first thing that popped into his mind was because of where he lived. Tatooine would make anyone go dark, the reason why Anakin was as bright in the light side of the Force as he was, was because of their mother. He may have been surrounded by horrors and darkness but he had hope in him. Hope for a better future for him and his mother. His mother was so strong, she strengthened him and he believed that he was protected. That even in the worse of times, as long as he had his mother and they were together, they could carry on through anything.

Did Luke have that in his life? Do Owen and Beru love him and take care of him like parents should?

Of course they weren't his parents. _He_ was Luke's father, not Owen but did Owen play that role in Luke's life? Did he make him feel loved and protected, like Anakin's mother did for him?

So many questions, he didn't know where to start.

As soon as the turbolift reached the floor for the quarters of the senior-most officers of the ship, he disembarked and headed straight for his quarters. He let the sound of the echo of his black tactical boots bounce around his head as they clattered on the durasteel floor as he pushed away his thoughts. His past came flying back at him, he caught it in the palm of his mechno-hand and crushed it before the memories could flash in his mind reminding him of _Anakin's_ failures.

Once in the safety of his suite of rooms, he walked to his bedroom and locked himself inside. The captain should know better than to interrupt him, he normally isn't as snappy except when he is in a bad mood and when he is in a bad mood people tend to die. That was why it was imperative that he reached his quarters before he did something he may regret later, the captain's a good man, there was no need to kill him because the governor infuriated him with his weak mind and his overwhelming fear.

It was almost as if he had something to hide, but that wasn't possible. He surely would've sensed it, though he should've been able to sense the birth of his son and his presence in the Force and he couldn't sense that either. At least, not until he knew what to look for and delved deep into the abyss of darkness that he almost got swallowed alive.

But, it was there, he just didn't know it was his son he was sensing until he received his confirmation today by the bounty hunter he hired as part of his personal spies and the memories of his dreams and nightmares became a reality. He did know that what he found was important, that his mother and even Padmé wanted him to find the boy. He just didn't realize that it was his son that he found.

In hindsight it makes perfect sense but everything is always 20/20 in hindsight.

Deciding that he needs to sleep and let his overworked brain get some rest to digest everything that happened today, he began to unclothe and changed into his sleep pants and lied down in bed to get some sleep.

Closing his eyes and breathing evenly, he cast his thoughts aside and just focused on sleeping.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you for reading! As I stated up top in the beginning, I am rewriting this story. Some parts are mostly intact with some minor changes while other parts are completely new. At the beginning of writing this story, I wasn't sure where I was going to take this but I was inspired after reading _Dynasty_ , another Star Wars fanfic here on fanfiction. This will be like that in some respect, like the Imperial Court and Palace politics which I find to be intriguing.

This story will have a different original trilogy, when we eventually get there. Heirs to the Throne will be a fanfic mostly about Vader and Luke but the Emperor will play a large role as will the Imperial Court, the upper echelon of the Empire, the Imperial Military and... the Rebels. I hope you'll stick around to read more!

I am also including the new canon story and characters here, so Orson Krennic and Galen Erso will be here and we will eventually come to Rogue One. The events of that will most likely be different too, since Vader is suit-less it will have a bit of an impact but he will be just as ruthless as he was there, here.

Last note, I am looking for a beta reader. If you are interested, please let me know!

Please follow, favorite and review! Thank you!


	2. Story Update

**Hi Readers, I am sorry for not updating this sooner.**

 **I wasn't entirely sure where I wanted to take this story and posted the first chapter before I should've. I edited the chapter just now and updated it. Nothing serious changed, just some minor details that were mostly grammar or spelling mistakes that I missed before. I also changed parts where Vader was submerging himself into the dark side and I wrote that the feeling he felt was a white-hot fury, when the dark side is cold, more like freezing and that is what I corrected it too. Like I said, just minor details.**

 **I want to say that I am still writing the second chapter. I wasn't sure where I wanted to take this story but now I have quite a few ideas and am going to write my story with those ideas in mind. I want to say that I'll have chapter 2 up and posted by the end of the week but I won't make that promise. I'll just say that I am writing it now and will post it the moment I finish writing and editing it.**

 **If you are a beta reader and would like to be my beta reader for this story, please PM me and let me know! Also PM me if you are knowledgeable about Star Wars and are willing to listen to my ideas and critique me and help me with future chapters.**

 **That is all I have to announce, I believe.**

 **Thanks for reading this announcement and I hope you stick with me through this story!**


End file.
